Vandene Namelle
| affiliation=Rebel Aes Sedai | rank=Aes Sedai | status=Dead | build=Slender | hair=White | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} Vandene Namelle was an Aes Sedai of the Green Ajah. She was the sister of Adeleas Sedai. Appearance and Abilities She is described as being slender and graceful with a straight back and almost white hair, with fine bones and a long patrician face. Though Adeleas was two years older, the two sisters looked so much alike that they seemed like s. Many people had difficulty telling Adeleas and Vandene apart, even though they were from different Ajahs and did not understand such trouble. Vandene was described in the Books having a strength not sufficient to open alone a gateway suitable for Traveling. In "The Wheel of Time Companion" her level of strength is described as 22(10) but there is also stated a very peculiar thing: Vandene never reached her true potential, which was 20(8), because she did not want to surpass too much her sister whose potential was only 23(11). It is very strange that after almost 250 years of channelling, even without forcing herself too much, she was not able to progress more in her true potential. It is not clear if Vandene's inability to reach her full strength was a conscious effort on her part; the Companion states that often, women who were close ended up with similar strengths even if their potentials differed. However, Vandene's life span was dictated by her potential, not her actual strength. Anyway Vandene can be considered a middle-high raking Aes Sedai. Vandene demonstrated some Talent in Healing. History Vandene was the younger sister to Adeleas. Vandene was born in the year 737 NE. Both sisters went to the White Tower in the year 752 NE. After spending five years as Novice and five as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 762 NE. She progressed in near locksteps with her sister and they were raised within a month of each other in both instances. In the year 970 NE, around thirty years prior to the split of the White Tower, the sisters had retired to Tifan's Well to write a history of events since the Breaking of the World, but a visit from Moiraine and event surrounding the Dragon Reborn caused them to become active again. At the time of the Tower Schism Vandene had a single old Warder, Jaem. Activities A visit from Moiraine After meeting Siuan in Fal Dara, Moiraine Damodred visited Vandene and Adeleas in Tifan's Well because she was looking for information on the Seanchan, Prophecies of the Dragon, and other such things linked to the Dragon Reborn. While there Moiraine was attacked by a Draghkar; fortunately Vandene's Warder, Jaem, helped Lan to save her. Immediately Vandene Healed Moiraine and they both wondered why they had not detected the evil of the Shadowspawn. Moiraine said it was warded, therefore the Black Ajah was involved and Vandene was stunned by this information. Moiraine wanted to leave immediately and asked the sisters to send letters to the White Tower for her. Joining the rebels After the Schism Vandene joined the rebel Aes Sedai in Salidar with her sister. She soon left to go to Ebou Dar to search for the Bowl of the Winds with Elayne Trakand, Nynaeve al'Meara, and Matrim Cauthon. While in Ebou Dar she was also looking for runaway girls from the White Tower. Adeleas's murder She Traveled with the the rest of the group led by Nynaeve and Elayne from Ebou Dar to the Kin's farm with the Bowl of the Winds. She, alongside her sister, took charge of Ispan Shefar and began to question her. Her sister and Ispan were murdered by an unknown assailant and she surveyed the scene dispassionately. After the other women left the scene she howled in pain. She took it upon herself to track down the Darkfriend that killed her sister, being convinced that the murderer was one of the Aes Sedai that had been traveling in her group. She narrowed down the Darkfriend suspects to one of the three Aes Sedai that accompanied the group back to Caemlyn. She was then the sole teacher of Garenia Rosoinde and Kirstian Chalwin, who were novices again. She became obsessed with finding her sister's murderer, and no longer ate much. She had also started wearing her sister's dresses. She came to Elayne with the news of Reanne Corly's death. Samwil Hark led Elayne, Careane Fransi, Sareitha Tomares, and Vandene to the house on Full Moon Street where they went to arrest Mili Skane and the Black Ajah sisters with her: Falion Bhoda and Marillin Gemalphin. But there they were taken by surprise by other Black sisters. She was killed by Chesmal Emry, but not before she had a chance to avenge her sister: Careane was stabbed and killed by Vandene with a knife as punishment for the murder of Adeleas. es:Vandene Namelle Category:Middle Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Farm Group Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai